Yes
Yes is the seventh song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her debut studio album Dangerously in Love. It was released on June 24, 2003. Lyrics Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh I said yes to your mama And yes to you dating me Yes, we can be together But you gotta wait for me The first time I say no It's like I never said yes (It's like I never said yes) I said yes, we can be together Yes, you can stay with me But when I say no not tonight You actin' so ungratefully The first time I say no It's like I never said yes (It's like I never said yes) You was on the wall I was with my crew You was watchin' me, baby I was watchin' you Slowly you walked over I maintained my cool You said hello to me I said hello to you You ask me where I'm from I asked you what you do You somehow intrigued me I thought you were so cool Somewhere between hi and goodbye, I felt so comfortable I felt like we could talk all night, so I gave my number to you I said yes to your mama And yes to you dating me Yes, we can be together But you gotta wait for me The first time I say no It's like I never said yes (It's like I never said yes) I said yes, we can be together Yes, you can stay with me But when I say no not tonight You actin' so ungratefully The first time I say no It's like I never said yes (It's like I never said yes) Certainly you can call me, baby I love to hear from you Yes, of course you can come and see me, boy I want to get to know you more I'm feelin' you No, baby, not yet, we can't take that next step Why you getting so upset? Boy, you act as though I never told you yes before You are so ungrateful, mmm, mmmm You was at my house I was sittin' on my couch You was really buggin'' So I told you to get out I had been misjudging you You had a lotta nerve You too damn old to be so immature I hope you learn You said I move too slow I showed you to the door You said you'd call me later I said don't call no more It's cool if you can't wait for me I'm glad you let me know 'Cause you show me your true face, baby The first time I said no I said yes to your mama And yes to you dating me Yes, we can be together But you gotta wait for me The first time I say no It's like I never said yes (It's like I never said yes) I said yes, we can be together Yes, you can stay with me But when I say no not tonight You actin' so ungratefully The first time I say no It's like I never said yes (It's like I never said yes) I said yes to your mama And yes to you dating me Yes, we can be together But you gotta wait for me The first time I say no It's like I never said yes Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:Dangerously in Love Category:Yes